


6:18 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos struggled to smile after a villain injured him.





	6:18 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos struggled to smile after a villain injured him and he found himself near his daughter as he suffered with her.

THE END


End file.
